This invention relates to a camera platform useful in the context of three-dimensional photography. More particularly, the invention in one aspect is for a camera platform designed for use in three-dimensional photography, the platform being both compact and rigid.
Traditional three dimensional (3-D) camera platforms which use a beam splitter to split the incoming image are typically comprised of two main support plates positioned at generally 90 degrees to one another. One of the support plates may be vertical while the other may be horizontal, or at right angles thereto. Each one of the main support plates will typically hold one of the two cameras used. These two support plates comprise and generally define the overall height and length of the 3-D camera platform in the sense that the cameras are mostly accommodated and contained within the space or quadrant which is defined by these two main support plates.
The two main support plates meet at a common edge where they are connected to each other and edge also this creates the base structure of the beam splitter support box. The support box holds the beam splitter at the required angle and position. Since the two main support structures or plates that support the cameras are usually connected to one another at a point relatively far away from the mounting area of the cameras themselves, a significant amount of material as well as external gusseting or other type of reinforcement is required to make the cameras rigid or substantially fixed with respect to one another.